


Notte Bianca 25 - Stories

by Akira14



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Here you'll find what I've written for an initiative (Notte Bianca, now on its 25th edition) on LJ community Maridichallenge, in response to prompts.Despite the community being Italian, ALL the stories are in English.Chapter 1: Soulmates!AU Part 1, SOURIN (NagiRei and HaruNagi are hinted)Chapter 2: Soulmates!AU Part 2, SOURINChapter 3: Doctor Who!AU, Sterek/Stydia/DydiaChapter 4: Omegaverse, ERURIChapter 5: Future!AU, IWAOIChapter 6: Omegaverse, IWAOI





	1. Be free from me, my love (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Soulmates!AU where the soulmates show the same scars on their body"

  
_If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way_ (I will always love you, Whitney Houston)

********************

_Once upon a time, we were whole. Once upon a time, we thought we were so many and so strong that we could defeat the Gods and decide what to do with our own lives, and whom we would spend it with without any interference from above._  
We were arrogant, back then.  
So haughty and foolish that we had to be punished, and Fate split us into two - sometimes even three or more - different entities, and condemned to look for our missing piece from the moment we are reborn into this world.  
Some find the one with a matching scar, most don't.

That's the first memory Sousuke has about soulmates: little chunks from fairy-tale he heard from his teachers, told to comfort those who were afraid they would never find **that** person. Being governed by Fate is something to be frown upon, after all.  
It's much better to choose someone, isn't it?  
And even if you did find them, after all, there were plenty of stories on tabloids telling you that sometimes it just doesn't work out: your soulmate to might be born when you were already old enough to be their grandpa or they could turn out to be a close relative, like your sister.  
Your soulmate might die too soon, and you wouldn't be able to give love another shot if you were already so sure it would be just a pale imitation of what you have lost. Rumor has it that it's exactly what happened to his best friend's mom.  
You might grow up thinking that one day you and your loved one will have the same mark on your skin, and then it turns out you have a completely different set of scars.

"I was sure Haru-chan and Mako-chan would be a match. Haru had always been what made Mako-chan feel complete. Or Haru-chan and Rin-chan, you know, with how they _need_ the other to ignite a fire within... What am I to him? I know he cares, I know he's the one who cares the most, but... He's better off without me, he's wasted enough time already worrying about me and I... I **want** to be happy with Rei."

He's not sure why Hazuki is calling him, how can he be so sure that they are in the same boat here, both refusing to acknowledge who their soulmate really is.

"You can, Nagisa. It's your life and it doesn't have to be dictated by some 'higher power'. If you want to with Ryuugazaki, then go for it."

"It's so selfish, though! What if Haru-chan and I could be happier? You must have wondered yourself, Sou-chan, if Rin-chan..."

"Or you might not. You might end up in a co-dependent relationship, and resent the other for that."

'You complete me.' is so romantic, on paper. In reality, though?  
It would be much better to hear 'I'm a whole person by myself, but I still would like to spend the rest of my life with you because I'm happier if you are around', right?

He doesn't want to take that chance away from Rin. He can't. He swore himself not to.  
He hangs up before the younger man can guilt trip him into considering to disregard said promise.

Rin might have needed him in the past, but that's not the case anymore.  
He's ready to conquer the world, to fulfill the same dream his father had.  
He can't be dragged down by someone who doesn't even know what to do with his life, and will probably take the easy way out and go help with his father's business.

Rin deserves to be free, and that's why Sousuke will never show him his scars.  
It kills him inside, but that's the right thing to do... Or so he hopes.


	2. Don't walk away (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Intercrural

I can't believe I fell in love with such an idiot. One could argue that he is the most selfless, self-deprecating, kind, and devoted man out there and I would agree... but that doesn't mean he isn't the biggest idiot on Earth, okay?  
I am fucking tired of having to force the truth out of him, of having to corner him and leave him no choice but to finally be honest with me. And still, I always end up forgiving him because he meant no harm. Because he was trying to protect me, even I don't fucking need it.

Well, that has to stop if he wants to be with me for real.  
He doesn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he sure doesn't get to sabotage my life because he believes I'd be happier with someone else. He thinks he knows best, but he doesn't!  
I mean, how could he think that I cared more about the soulmate crap than him? I might get a bit emotional, sometimes, but that doesn't mean that stuff that I find romantic in movies isn't a dick move in real life.  
Damn! Can't he see that I'm old enough to realise that there are different kinds of love? Is it that hard to believe that if I saw those scars on anyone else I would have simply accepted them as part of my family - a brother, a sister or a dear friend like the guys at Iwatobi - but never as the one I'd wish I could marry?  
His inability to grasp such a simple concept - I am here because I want to, Sousuke, because I want you - drives me so mad that I slam him against a wall, ready to punch some sense into him... and here we are, frantically rutting against other, too hungry and too desperate to wait any longer. It would take us a couple of seconds to dash to my king size bed, and it's still too far for us now.  
Maybe later. For the second round, perhaps. We'll see.

Right at this moment what I need is to feel him sliding between my thighs, to clench his cock hard enough to make it a bit uncomfortable for him. I'm giving him no room to wiggle, no freedom of movement, no choice but to follow the rhythm I set. It isn't that pleasant for me either - too dry, too rough - but this is a kind of pain I'm more than willing to get used to.  
I don't even to think about what I'm doing, just follow my instinct and let my hips move as if I were swimming butterfly. Good thing that I'm too focused on winning when I am in the water, because his moans will sure echo in my head next time I'll dive and I really rather not swimming with a raging boner.  
I twist my head around, kissing and biting until I draw blood. I'm gonna leave as many marks as I can on his body, so that he doesn't forget the mistakes he made. So that I have a constant reminder of mine.  
That's what **he** deserves for trying to pull that martyr shit on me.  
For me to **fuck** some sense into him, that's right.


	3. You watch us run (Sterek, Stydia, Dydia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Doctor!AU

It has been the trip of a lifetime, just like she promised.  
Stiles can't see why it has to end. Sure, he and Derek had been kidnapped, experimented on and got stuck in life-threatening situation more often most of the time... but that's what makes everything so excting, right?  
That's the price you get to pay for seeing stuff most humans would never even dream of, to meet creatures from outer space and explore the deepest recesses of the universe.

Sure, he used to be the voice of reason when they started off - mostly because he was scared of leaving his father alone, and not really trusting what kind of reckless situation Scott would put himself in, without his wise guidance - but now he's the first to laugh in the face of danger and go "Okay, how can we _almost_ die today?" or "Which way are we gonna prevent Armageddon, tomorrow?"  
Sure, he used to think that as big as the TARDIS can be it would be too small to share with a werewolf that took every chance available to flaunt his perfect body... and now he gets antsy when Derek isn't around.  
He used to see only a pretty face when it came to him, and now he can't stand it when he sees someone ogling Derek like he's just a piece of meat.

He's grown up a lot, he has fallen in love with two wonderful people... and now he's supposed to move on, when there's so much more he could learn, so many memories he could make and treasure.

"I'm not leaving. Quit it with your 'all good things must come to an end', Lyds. I get that you had many companions travelling with you, and that a lot more will be by your side - after us - in the future... The only way I am going to leave the TARDIS in a coffin, alright? You are stuck with us until the very end. Don't you dare go somewhere we can't follow, alright?" He shoots Derek a glare, silently asking for support.

"You go, we go. Boldy, where no man has been before." Derek delivers his cheesy line with such seriousness that Lydia and Stiles can't help bursting into laughter, feeling that the tension between them has dimmed a little. "I get that you're trying to do what you think it's best for us, that you think us too young and too naive to know better than you... Still, be honest and tell us the truth: if looking after us is a chore to you, then we'll leave. If you think that we will be happier on Earth, that we aren't risking our lives gladly every day... you'll have to fight us both on that." 

"Woah! I didn't think you could talk that much, Derek. You sure you didn't catch some alien flu, on our last trip?" Stiles jokes, elbowing him in the ribs and ending up hurting his own arm. As usual.

"Okay, okay." She concedes, a bit touched by the boys' loyalty and perseverance but refusing to let them read any sign of softness - weakness - on her face. "Message received and noted. I will have to actually kick you out of the TARDIS, but I can't be bothered to do it, right now. Or tomorrow. Or the day after. I mean, with so many places to see and data to gather it could take a while for me to have the time to do it. Buckle up and enjoy it, while it lasts."

"To infinity and beyond!" Both Stiles and Derek say, at the same time.

"Stop making me laugh, you two. Someone's gotta a TARDIS to fly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorky quotes from everything I could think of, starting of course with Doctor Who itself ("It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime."), then LOTR, Titanic, Star Trek and Toy Story
> 
> Lydia isn't quite The Doctor, I imagine her as a ginger Time Lady ;D


	4. A choice without regrets (Eruri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST CHAPTERS (85)! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE!**
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: Omegaverse

Being an omega is nothing but a pain in the ass, literally.  
Suppressants and pain relievers were already hard to come by before Shinganshina District was attacked, but now they are fucking impossible to find.  
Either you find an alpha to mate with, someone you can trust not to being a giant dick and only care about shoving that big knot of their up your ass, or you lock yourself up somewhere until your heat is over.

This latter option had never been one that Levi had to take into consideration. Before he joined the Survey Corps he used to steal drugs that made his heat bearable, and once he started fighting by the commander's side... well, he didn't need them anymore.  
He had been lucky enough to find Erwin, who never looked on him for his status and could well understand and respect his choice not to have children in this shithole of a world. A man that liked to tease him and order him around in bed, enjoying every little bit of resistance that Levi put up for show - they both knew that, when it mattered, he would never challenge Erwin's authority -who would fuck him like an animal - with no finesse, no restraint or gentleness - and then would try to amend his shameful conduct by being disgustingly affectionate and attentive from the moment he slid out of Levi's body.

What is he supposed to do that he chose Armin over him, disregarding their bond and letting the alpha die?  
Who would even want him?  
Asking Hange for help - no matter how much he hates having to call for favours: he's got to do it - and going down fighting is the only future he can see ahead of him.  
A choice without regrets.


	5. We can be royals (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Future!AU
> 
> This work is heavily inspired from [**THIS**](http://hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com/post/148818916982/im-really-serious-about-beach-volleyball-oikawa) post.  
>  **SO YEAH, THE IDEA ISN'T MINE.** (go read that beautiful headcanon  <3 )  
> It's not really an AU, until we get to see what Iwaoi are really gonna do in the future, but... It is set in the future, and the boys are playing beach volley :)

Stepping on the court for the first time at the 2020 Olympic Games isn't how he always dreamed it would be. There are no blinding lights, no polished field and definitely no deafening cheering from the bleachers, even though they are the home National team.  
Nobody expects them to win more than a match, maybe two.

No, it's nowhere near the pretty picture he painted in his head since he was a small kid. It's even better.  
Because now he gets to prove them all wrong, with Hajime - the partner he can boast about - by his side.  
By the hand of the match, regardless of the outcome (but he knows they are gonna win), everyone will remember their names and be in awe of their unprecedented synchrony.

"It's time to make these weaklings eat the sand and climb our way to the top, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sneers, as he rolls the ball in his palms.

Iwaizumi scoffs but claps a hand on his shoulder before he places himself closer to the net. 

"On it, captain." 

******************************

_Oikawa Tooru, the man who gave up because he couldn't be better than Kageyama-san... What a joke._

He knows what they say, behind his back. He has given up giving a damn about it, mainly because he accept that even if there's some truth to it - there sure is - it doesn't mean that he has to be ashamed of his choice.

What's so wrong about working his ass off to best beach volley player Japan has ever seen, instead of settling to be just one of the many talented indoor setters?

Nothing. There's nothing wrong.

They won't make him feel less than a fucking champion just because they think volleyball has more 'prestige'.  
He won't let them.

**************************************

_Oikawa Tooru, the star setter who settled for so much less than he could have strived for._

They have proved their worth as beach volley player again and again, and yet there are some people who are unable to let his indoor volleyball days go.  
If he did and has no regrets about it, why can't they simply chalk it up as a necessary step of his road to greatness?  
And they way they just diss Iwa-chan, as if he isn't just as strong as Tooru himself... It's just so maddening that it takes him double the effort to come off as charming with the press, and nobody even seems to notice, except for Hajime, of course.

Did he really settle for less?

They came 4th in their first national competition, surprising everyone.  
They had more and more people turning up at their matches, and they even met a couple of guys who said they want to start playing beach volley at a professional level after reading their interviews and watching their matches.

What else could he strive for?

Financial security would be great, of course. He knows that being a pro for an indoor team would have meant worrying less about money, but he is pretty sure they won't have such a hard time finding sponsors from now on. Not when even the Brazilian team confessed they were 'keeping an eye on the Oikawa-Iwaizumi duo', who they believed hadn't yet reached they full potential but who were sure would be fearsome adversaries in the 2024 Games.

And then?  
A medal, perhaps? Well, it sure sucked to have a bronze snatched from their hands when they almost thought they could win the match.  
He hasn't given up on getting the gold. He won't ever give up, and neither will Hajime.

And then, when they are kings at the top of the world... Only then will he be deserving of letting Iwa-chan know how he feels.  
He can't risk it now, he can't bear to change anything in fear that it will be for the worse. There's just too much to lose, and he's not willing to push his luck.  
Hajime must be on the same page because he sure has noticed that Tooru is hiding something from him, but he never calls him out on that.

There might be a chance that someone comes along and steals Iwa-chan heart away, of course, but he is subtly trying to make sure such a possibility keeps being highly unlikely. He has always been great at monopolizing Iwa's spare time without raising suspicions on the nature of their relationship. They are just good friends. Best friends, even after the three years they spent apart while they were attending college.

Tooru knows it's not fair to make Hajime wait another four years, and yet... that's exactly what he is going to do.  
Their friendship and the dream they are trying to make come true have the priority over everything else.  
That's enough to be happy, isn't it?


	6. Broken (IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: OMEGAVERSE
> 
> So yeah, basically I have never came across A/B/O stories that dealt with this kind of issue. Plenty of dub!con omegaverse fics, but none where the omega wasn't going to carry the alpha's pups someday. So yeah, I felt the need to write one.

  
_If you want control / Without any pain / How long will you suffer / How long you reign  
You see the friend that I knew / Cannot be found / Replaced by another / Wearing his crown_  
(Broken, Depeche Mode)

***********************

If he were a decent human being, he would walk away.  
He would be thankful for the few friends that decide to hang out with him, despite being afraid that his condition might be transmissible through touch. It doesn't even make sense but fear rarely does.  
He would never expect to have a mate by his side, to be welcomed into a pack.  
But he isn't.

If he gave a damn about said mate, he would leave.  
Nature is sending him a pretty clear message, after all.  
But he doesn't.

He is a self-absorbed, greedy asshole who wants to keep Iwa-chan to himself, despite having so little to offer.  
Aside from his astonishing beauty, his unrivalled charm, and his irresistible wit, that is.

That's right.  
It wasn't enough presenting as an omega, and spending most of his high school years fending off rutting alphas.  
It wasn't enough that he had to suffer painful heats, barely able to drag himself out of bed due to muscle spasms that were only bearable when Iwaizumi was deep inside of him.  
It wasn't enough to have to deal with an obsessive need to nest and borderline paranoid tendencies when it came down to his betas' safety - Kunimi can only do so much to keep Kyoutani out of trouble.  
No. Oikawa Tooru must have pissed some off in his previous life because his pain doesn't have any purpose.  
To add insult to injury, indeed, he is barren.

"A miracle could always happen. We'll make it happen, don't worry." Doctors say, but it's more out of their inability to accept that someone could present as an omega and have sex only as a recreational activity. Why would they even be omegas, then, and not betas?  
To make homosexual intercourse easier with their so convenient self-lubricating lower back?  
The outrage! The shame! How could anyone even suggest such a blasphemy?

Nah, it was better to think that Tooru could be somehow fixed.  
He wanted to believe them, as much as he wanted to believe that Hajime wasn't lying when he said that he didn't really care about the absence of children in his pack, especially when he had already to deal with such a high-maintenance mate.  
There would be the betas for that.

"It sounds like you don't like to share, Iwa-chan." Tooru would joke.  
"You know I don't, Kusokawa." And then he would shut him up with a kiss, which inevitably led to fucking him into the mattress until he didn't even know his name anymore. Until he would beg to be knotted, just for the sake of filling so ludicrously full.

If he were a better man, maybe he would come up with some way to make Iwa-chan walk out on him. He does know how to be obnoxious, mean and unpleasant to the point that even Hajime would reach his limit and desert him.  
If he were truly in love with him, and not simply afraid to be left behind and forgotten, he would do that.  
But he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I want to hurt myself so much and make Oikawa aro? I don't know.


End file.
